


Maidly Duties

by platina



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Maid!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platina/pseuds/platina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange gift for thespiltnoodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidly Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choppychopsuey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppychopsuey/gifts).



Merry Christmas to you! Rin probably did not expect that one when Haru called him to come over. 


End file.
